


It's all Jared's fault

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Веселое рождество с Ёлкой, подарками, сексом, связыванием, веселыми пытками и яичным коктейлем.(написано в 2010-м)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 7





	It's all Jared's fault

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на третий тур фикатопа на заявку - ДЖ2. Веселое рождество с Ёлкой, подарками, сексом, связыванием, веселыми пытками и яичным коктейлем.

Как всегда, во всем виноват Эрик. Даже нет. Вот так: во всем виноват, мать его, Эрик. Конечно, еще немного Гильдия киноактеров, которой все не имется. И Джаред, который когда-то вступил именно в эту Гильдию. Да. На самом деле, во всем виноват Джаред.  
Через пятнадцать минут после того, как становится известно про забастовку, Дженсену звонит Ким. Разговор начинается как-то так:

– Привет, Дженсен? Как там Даллас?

То есть, понятно, да? Подвох чувствуется сразу. Но все равно Дженсен не ожидает бедствия такого масштаба.

– Мы хотим до начала забастовки доснять еще два эпизода. Чтобы если вдруг что, закончить сезон, хоть как-то завершив арку.

«Доснять еще два эпизода» означает вернуться из Техаса в Канаду. На две недели, говорит Ким. На месяц, понимает Дженсен. В частности, и на Рождество.

– Да ни за что.

– Дженсен, я очень тебя прошу. Иначе это может случиться катастрофа. Ты же понимаешь: если затянется забастовка, весь сезон пойдет коту под хвост. Канал обещал слегка доплатить, если вы согласитесь.

– Причем тут деньги, Ким?

– Джаред согласился уже.

Конечно, Джаред согласился. Как только зашла речь о забастовке, Падалеки обзавелся новой-старой миной щенка, стащившего со стола кусок мяса. Как будто он лично заварил эту кашу, а теперь ему жутко неудобно перед всеми. Джаред извинялся перед Дженсеном раз пять, еще тогда, когда о забастовке только шли слухи. Дженсен почти не сомневался, что его напарник сам позвонил Киму и предложил провести эти дополнительные съемки.  
Но блин, Рождество дома.

– Любой каприз, Дженсен.

Боже, и еще говорят, что он ленивый. Какой ленивый человек согласится на такую авантюру?  
Уже в Ванкувере он узнает, что, конечно же, это была идея Эрика. И Джареду, точно так же, как и ему, сказали, что Дженсен согласился первым. Прекрасно.

– Они сыграли на наших слабостях, старик, – говорит помятый после самолета Джаред, в здоровенном пуховике, но в кедах.

– Да уж, – бормочет Дженсен, бездумно листая новый сценарий. – Купили как детей за конфету.

– О, кстати. Светлая мысль. Надо будет попросить конфет побольше.

Дженсен качает головой. Двадцать шесть лет…  
Джаред, впрочем, не всегда притворяется большим ребенком. Иногда он поступает очень здраво и взросло, в сто раз умнее, чем Дженсен. Вот, например, в Ванкувер он не взял с собой собак. Когда Дженсен первый раз приезжает на локацию, где им предстоит провести ближайшие несколько дней, в том числе, и Рождество, он понимает, какой Джаред молодец. Потому что локация – это зимний лес, черт знает где, они ехали туда два часа. И да, собакам, наверное, было бы весело побегать там, в снегу по колено – по колено Джареду, а не собакам – но, блядь, это же дикий лес, а не городской парк. А джаредовские собаки похожи на своего хозяина способностью попасть в переделку на ровном месте. А место тут совсем не ровное. Машины осветителей и трейлеры стоят на опушке; глубокие колеи от колес в снегу, и между стоящими кругом фургонами – вытоптанная площадка. Все. Вся цивилизация. Дальше, на юг, снег и снег до самого горизонта, потом Дженсен узнает, что под снегом даже не поле, а огромное замерзшее озеро. А на север – еловый лес.  
На самом деле, это очень весело. В первый же день они разбиваются на две команды – американцы против канадцев – и устраивают снежное побоище. С двумя фортами, флагами и пленными, все как положено. В их команде под Одинокой Звездой людей меньше, но они побеждают, потому что Джаред неудержим и громогласен, ну и Дженсен тоже не промах, хотя и потише. Ему совсем не холодно, хотя на улице градусов двадцать мороза.  
Вечером, понятное дело, они пьют, хотя в меру, потому что завтра с утра начинаются съемки. Никакого пива, потому что даже в трейлерах слишком холодно. Но кто-то из съемочной группы делает грог, и оказывается, что жизнь прекрасна. Дженсен не то, чтобы сильно пьянеет, но перед глазами все плывет, и в какой-то момент он понимает, что сидит, зажатый между Джаредом и Клифом, глупо улыбаясь в пространство, совершенно не понимая, что вокруг происходит. Джаред что-то рассказывает, опасно размахивая руками, и Дженсен смеется вместе со всеми просто потому, что это Джаред.  
Они выходят на мороз, Джаред заворачивает за трейлер и начинает неловко расстегивать ширинку.

– Подожди, чувак. Тебя девочки завтра с утра убьют, если ты отольешь под их трейлер. Пройди два шага до ближайшей елки.

Джаред отчаянно мотает головой.

– Я уже не могу.

Дженсен кладет руку поверх руки Джареда. На полурасстегнутую ширинку. Потом он объясняет себе это только тем, что все-таки был невероятно пьян.

– Потерпи, неандерталец, – у него получается «ненардалец» или как-то так. Джаред мычит и делает шаг, не отнимая руку и не отталкивая Дженсена. Таким странным паровозом они доходят до первых корявых елок. Здесь Дженсен наконец додумывается забрать свою руку.

– Чего это ты? – говорит Джаред.

– Что чего?

– Руку чего забрал? Помог бы товарищу. – Джаред пьяно смеется и вытаскивает свой член – не то, чтобы Дженсен сильно смотрел.

– Отъебись, придурок.

Дженсен колупается в собственных пуговицах на джинсах – зря пришел, что ли – и вяло думает, что у него уже должны были замерзнуть пальцы на таком морозе. Шутку про тяжести он крутит в голове, но потом отбрасывает, потому что, во-первых, ей уже лет сто, а во-вторых, Джаред явно ждет именно ее. Лучше уж загадочно промолчать.  
Назад они возвращаются как-то еще медленнее. В трейлере Дженсен усаживается на диван, даже не снимая куртки, и ждет, пока Джаред освободит ванную. Он думает, что стоило бы почитать сценарий на завтра, но потом вспоминает, что там почти нет диалогов, Крипке сказал, что здесь на локации они будут снимать исключительно динамичные сцены. Слава богу, думает Дженсен, упираясь затылком в спинку дивана.  
Джаред вываливается из ванной вместе с клубами пара, в пушистом белом халате.

– Ты что, ноги там брил или что? – ворчит Дженсен, снимая пуховик. – Сухие полотенца хоть остались?

Джаред какую-то секунду тупо на него смотрит, потом смаргивает и кивает головой.

– Да. Висят там.

Стекла душевой кабины еще запотевшие, а стенки и корыто – теплые. Дженсен стоит под горячей струей и пытается не заснуть. Завтра сочельник, он представляет себе, что дома тепло, снег, как обычно, искусственный, разбросан по саду и на подоконниках белыми неровными клочьями, и мама печет еще два пирога дополнительно, «на всякий случай».  
В конце концов, он зачем-то моет голову и поскольку халат забрал Джаред, заворачивается в полотенце.  
Джаред уже спит на кровати, как обычно, развалившись звездочкой. Дженсен выдергивает из-под него одну подушку, получает откровенно слабый пинок ступней под зад и идет устраиваться на диване.

– Будильник? – спрашивает он, выуживая одеяло из ящика.

– Постучат в двери, – отвечает Джаред.

Только когда они гасят свет и Дженсен заворачивается в одеяло и плед, он понимает, что вообще-то у него есть свой трейлер, и там стоит такая же здоровенная кровать, как и та, на которой сейчас храпит Джаред. Но вставать и, тем более, выходить на мороз сегодня он уже не собирается.  
Утром он просыпается не от стука в дверь, а от того, что Джаред сдергивает с него одеяло и насыпает пригоршню снега прямо на живот.

– Уебок! – орет Дженсен и выскакивает вслед за ржущим Джаредом прямо на улицу в одних трусах и футболке. В запале он успевает сделать три прыжка, а потом понимает, что даже не успел надеть ботинки. Джаред ржет на безопасном расстоянии, он, конечно, одет, в пуховике, правда, с откинутым капюшоном. На улице темно, и в глаза ему бьет свет фар, поэтому Джаред смешно щурится.  
Дженсен так же быстро забегает назад в трейлер.

– Домой можешь не возвращаться, – кричит он через плечо и закрывает за собой дверь, обрезая смех Падалеки.

У него на удивление ясная голова, никакого похмелья после вчерашнего. Он быстро моется в душе, не бреясь, все равно еще неизвестно, вдруг Дин сегодня будет со щетиной, и включает кофеварку, разумно полагая, что после такой побудки Джаред ему не то что чашку кофе должен, а вообще – зад лизать.

– Ты мне должен зад лизать. Три дня, – уточняет Дженсен и протягивает кружку с кофе вошедшему Джареду.

– Три дня я не смогу, у меня язык устанет, – Джаред открывает рот, чтобы показать, какой именно язык у него устанет. – Но сегодня могу немножко, пока съемки не начались. Только не зад, ладно?

Он хватает Дженсена за челюсть свободной рукой и длинным коровьим движением облизывает лицо, от подбородка и до лба.  
Дело в том, что у них с Джаредом нет тормозов, когда речь заходит друг о друге. Может, потому, что они уже столько времени вместе, или потому, что у Джареда вообще никогда не было тормозов по отношению к людям, а у Дженсена неожиданно перегорели предохранители, исправно прослужившие двадцать шесть лет. Неважно. Просто Дженсен, с любым другим человеком моментально чувствующий себя неловко, с Джаредом не напрягается вообще. И все эти прикосновения, хлопки, толчки, прижимания, зажимания и даже вот такие вот собачьи облизывания всегда были чем-то совершенно нормальным. Естественным.  
Поэтому Дженсен всего лишь раздраженно вытирает лицо и говорит:

– Чувак. Ты мне всю помаду смазал.

Джаред смеется и запивает вкус Дженсена кофе.

– Ммм. Вкусно.

Они надевают свои пуховики, Дженсен натягивает шапку и вываливается из трейлера вслед за Джаредом. Холода он по-прежнему не чувствует.  
Подготовка к съемкам уже идет вовсю. Огромные лампы стоят по периметру, освещая всю ту безумную суету, которую только могут создать десять человек на семи квадратных ярдах. Они идут к гримерке, а там уже сидят Эрик и Бен.

– О, – говорит Дженсен, – вы решили наконец-то сняться в эпизодических ролях? Побольше крови на них, Шэннон.

Это старая шутка, команда четвертый год подряд подзуживает Эрика сняться в одной из серий. Он всегда отшучивается или загадочно улыбается, намекая на то, что когда-нибудь… Ему никто, конечно, не верит.  
Дженсен усаживается на свое привычное место подальше от двери и закрывает глаза.  
Они обсуждают сегодняшние съемки: одна беготня по лесу среди елок, а Дженсен пытается представить себе, есть ли сейчас в мире хотя бы одна такая же сумасшедшая компания, которая в Сочельник снимает кино. Вряд ли, думает он со странной гордостью. Он согласно кивает и мычит в нужных местах, послушно поворачивает голову, когда его просит Шэннон, и, в конце концов, встает, готовый к их классическому сверхъестественному безумию. Дин Винчестер, дамы и господа. Человек, продавший душу за брата и спасенный из Ада Ангелом Господним. Ему хочется еще кофе.

Дженсен понимает, почему он не мерз на протяжении суток. Его организм просто готовился к сегодняшнему дню.  
Он промерзает насквозь. Несмотря на то, что они почти все время в пуховиках, а когда снимают их и остаются в одежде Сэма и Дина, то все время бегают, прыгают или дерутся. Вся суета происходит всего лишь в паре десятков ярдов от того места, где стоят их трейлеры, и даже если перерыв всего лишь пять минут, они с Джаредом успевают забежать в ближайшую машину и погреться. Но все равно он чувствует, что у него сейчас просто яйца отпадут. Пальцы на руках и ногах онемели, дышать носом вообще невозможно, и эта ебаная кожаная крутка Дина, тонкая как туалетная бумага, задубела на морозе, толку от нее никакого. В конце концов, когда после очередного прыжка в сугроб и где-то отдаленно звучащего «снято», Джаред поднимает его за руку и говорит:

– Эй, приятель, да у тебя губы синие.

Он поворачивается в сторону камеры и кричит:

– У нас тут человек за бортом!

– Со мной все в порядке, – говорит Дженсен.

– Да, конечно. Дин.

– Иди на хуй.

Ассистенты приносят им куртки, Бен подходит к Дженсену, смотрит на него внимательно и говорит:

– Ладно. На сегодня, пожалуй, хватит. И так уже слишком темно. Продолжим завтра.

Дженсен с облегчением выдыхает. Пытается, по крайней мере, замерзший нос отказывается выпускать из себя теплый воздух.  
Джаред тащит его за руку.

– Давай. Горячий душ и виски, чувак.

Дженсен добегает до трейлера Джареда первым.  
Он сбрасывает пуховик, потом куртку, по одной вещи за шаг. Джаред открывает дверь в тот момент, когда Дженсен выпутывается из джинс, уже в дверях ванной.

– Сучка! Ты не мог пойти к себе?

– У тебя вода горячее, Джаред, – говорит Дженсен. Конечно, он не настоящая сучка, поэтому добавляет. – Можешь пойти ко мне. – И залазит в душ.

Горячая вода – это пытка. Замерзшие уши и пальцы, и все остальное, ладно уже, чего прибедняться, печет, и колет, и жжет, и у Дженсена закончились глаголы. Он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не выскочить из-под обжигающей струи.

– Блядь…

– Что, нет горячей?

Дженсен оборачивается и смотрит через замутненное стекло душевой на здоровенный силуэт, который по очереди вытягивает руки – снимает рубашку, наклоняется, стягивает джинсы и отодвигает дверцу.

– О, есть. Это хорошо.

И Джаред становится рядом с Дженсеном.  
Помните про полетевшие предохранители? Так вот, мыться под одним душем – это было слишком, даже для них обоих.

– Джаред?

– Да?

Джаред стоит к нему спиной, по его широченным плечам течет вода, вниз, к узкой талии и…

– Что ты тут делаешь?

Джаред поворачивается к нему лицом и смотрит удивленно.

– Ты же сам сказал: иди ко мне.

– Я имел в виду: в мой трейлер.

– Ааа, – Джаред смеется, – черт, я тебя не так понял.

То есть, получается, Джареда совершенно не смутила идея принять душ вместе. Дженсен хочет спросить, но он понимает, что вообще-то вопрос получится риторическим. Раз Джаред здесь, стоит под водой, так, чтобы струя из душа попадала в сложенные ковшиком на груди руки, значит, не смутила. Дженсен думает, выгонять Джареда или стоять тут и ждать, пока он сам сообразит. И в эту секунду Джаред поворачивается и наступает Дженсену на ногу.  
В другой день, при других обстоятельствах Дженсен мог бы этого и не заметить. Но именно этим вечером, двадцать четвертого декабря 2008-го года, в Сочельник, после короткого, но очень изнурительного съемочного дня, Дженсен замечает. Очень даже замечает.

– Твою мать, Джаред! – ревет он так, что слышно, наверно, в Ванкувере.

Только-только начавшие отмерзать пальцы на ногах очень чувствительны. Очень. Дженсену кажется, что их переехало катком и он никогда больше в жизни не сможет стоять, ходить или бегать.

– О, о, Дженсен, прости, приятель, я…

– Джаред, – рычит Дженсен – уже чуть потише: – стой. Спокойно. Мать. Твою.

Он пытается пошевелить пальцами, каждое движение пробивает насквозь до самой макушки, как будто ему в ступню снизу стреляют и стреляют сотнями игл, причем, судя по всему, отравленными. Он осторожно пытается поджать пальцы. О, черт. Не стоило.  
И тут Джаред опускается на колени.  
Вопрос дня актуален как никогда.

– Джаред. Что ты делаешь?

– Твои пальцы, чувак. Тебе нужно восстановить кровообращение, иначе может быть плохо. Ты же на грани обморожения.

Он берет Дженсена за щиколотку, поднимает одну ногу, двумя руками обхватывает ступню и начинает с очень сосредоточенным видом мять и тереть.  
Здесь вообще-то должен был быть выплеск гетеросексуального негодования, но вместо этого Дженсен не таясь орет во всю глотку.

– Аааа!!!

Это больно, господи, как же больно, так не может быть, он взрослый мужчина, и способен терпеть боль, но это, это что-то невероятное, и он все это выкрикивает, сквозь смех, и слезы, и хохот Джареда.

– Боже, Дженни, детка, ну ты и балабол.

Дженсен двумя руками держится за плечи Джареда, чтобы не навернуться в скользкой кабине. Поэтому он не может дать ему подзатыльник или щелкнуть по уху. Остается защищаться только словесно.

– Заткнись, придурок. Это все ты виноват.

Джаред отпускает его ногу, берет вторую.

– Почему это я?

Дженсен опять орет, теперь уже чуть-чуть наигранно, потому что, во-первых, он уже был морально готов к ощущениям – незабываемым – а, во-вторых, левая как-то не так замерзла, наверное. Но покричать всегда можно, с откинутой головой, до хрипа.  
Джаред смеется и сжимает ступню напоследок, потом отпускает ее. Все, думает Дженсен, закончилось, наконец-то.  
Но ничего не закончилось.  
Джаред остается на коленях, он смотрит снизу вверх, мокрые волосы прилипли к голове, он неожиданно-смешной вот так вот, и Дженсен внезапно смотрит на ситуацию со стороны. Два мужика в одной маленькой душевой кабинке. Дженсен судорожно колупается в себе, где паника, где отвращение, где все то, что должно вот сейчас накатить, вот уже, вот…  
Джаред кладет ему руку на бедро, она теплее даже, чем горячая вода из душа. Ну же, думает Дженсен. Давай. Паникуй. Эй! Ты где там?

– Эй, – говорит Джаред снизу. И чуть поглаживает бедро большим пальцем.  
Накатывает. Но это не паника.

– Ух ты!

– Извини.

– Да ничего страшного. Это… Это ты на меня так?

– Нет, Джаред. У меня всегда встает, когда пальцы отмерзают. Кровь, знаешь ли, от одного органа к другому, все дела. Почему мы раньше не сообразили?

– Наверно, потому что это слишком неправдоподобно, – говорит Джаред. – Или наоборот, слишком очевидно. Или, может…

– Джаред, ладно, я понял.

И Дженсен тянет его за плечо вверх.  
По крайней мере, они не целуются. Дженсен сразу кусает Джареда за рот, потому что сейчас он соображает, что всегда хотел это сделать. Может, чтобы Джаред поменьше болтал, неважно. Он не останавливается на первом укусе, цепляется зубами за все, за что хочет. Щека, скула, подбородок, плечо. На ключице Джаред срывается, стонет, изнутри, дрожащим таким стоном, от которого у Дженсена поджимаются яйца. Еще, думает Дженсен. Ему ведь нужно спасать свою репутацию, потому что только что он орал как баба. Он проводит рукой по спине Джареда, вода стекает по широким плечам, вниз, к узкой талии, и еще ниже, вслед за пальцами Дженсена. Там тоже много разных мест, которые можно кусать.

– Повернись, Джаред.

Да. Плечи, лопатки, чуть выступающие, недоразвитые крылья, думает Дженсен, любуясь на следы от своих зубов. Если прихватить чуть сильнее, то…

– Дженс!

…то кричать уже будет Джаред. Вот так вот, да, громко, еще громче.

– Еще, пожалуйста.

– Тебе нравится, извращенец ты?

Джаред стонет и бухается лбом в стенку.

– Знал бы, что ты, сука, такой кусючий, лежал бы ты у меня сейчас на диване вниз лицом.

Ого, думает Дженсен, стараясь не кончить.  
Несмотря на все слухи и пошептывания за спиной, Дженсен никогда этого не делал. Он уверен, что и Джаред тоже, разве что Сэнди была девушкой с фантазией. Но, черт, все у них получится. У них же всегда все получается.

– Джаред, я тебя сейчас трахну.

Джаред смеется, или может быть, это нервная дрожь.

– Хорошо, – говорит он глухо и расставляет ноги пошире.

У Дженсена темнеет перед глазами. Он неуверенно проводит руками по бокам Джареда, успокаивая его, успокаивая себя. Дженсен никогда еще в жизни так не хотел.

– Дай мне… Что-нибудь, Джей.

Джаред протягивает руку и нашаривает на полке… Что-то. Это шампунь или еще какая-то химия, потом они разберутся, но сейчас, сейчас неважно.  
Джаред вздрагивает, когда вымазанные холодным и вязким пальцы прикасаются к нему. Дженсен знает, что нужно подготавливать, и растягивать, и согревать, но когда Джаред одной рукой оттягивает ягодицу, раскрываясь, помогая ему, он, честно, больше не может.

– Все. Все. Я…

– Давай уже, господи.

Это естественно, что Джаред кричит. Очевидно и честно. Только вот непонятно, почему и Дженсен кричит тоже. Может, от того, что туго, так сильно, что почти слишком, почти больно. Может, от невероятного жара, пульсирующего вокруг его члена. А может, от всего вместе, от всего Джареда, от его крика, от его тепла, мокрой спины со следами укусов. От его члена, за который Дженсен наконец-то взялся.

– Ох, да.

И ничего ни странно, все почти так же, как у Дженсена – чуть больше, ладно – так же твердо, и, двигая кулаком и бедрами, он чувствует чужое удовольствие как свое.  
Ритм нарастает, сам по себе, как будто кто-то отбивает его в огромный барабан. Удар, толчок, чуть сжать, чуть повернуть запястье, хриплый стон, и опять, опять соленая кожа под языком, теперь Дженсен уже не кусает, ему не нужно, Джаред и так кричит, при каждом толчке, коротко, рвано. Поэтому он лижет, те самые лопатки, между ними, по позвоночнику на сколько хватает, одним движением. Да что там, он целует, в шею и в плечо, так же, на каждый толчок, делясь своим жаром, отдавая Джареду все, забирая у него – тоже все.

***

– Все равно не понимаю.

– Что?

– Блядь, ну ты же мужик, волосатый, ноги у тебя волосатые, и задница волосатая, и член, боже, у тебя член.

– Вот это новость, – говорит Джаред, натягивая джинсы.

– Заткнись, я наконец-то переживаю самоидентификационный кризис.

– Нет. Ты его пытаешься вызвать. Как в Хаусе – искусственный сердечный приступ.

– Ты смотришь Хауса?

– Просто твое либидо все-таки не выдержало под напором моего обаяния. Оно долго сопротивлялось, его беспокоили как раз член и волосатая задница. Но, в конце концов…

– Ты смотришь Хауса?

– Я смотрел две серии, пока ждал тебя со съемок.

– Ты меня ждал? Моя ты девочка.

– На диван, вниз лицом.

Искусственный сердечный приступ не получается.  
Как они все и договаривались, Рождество съемочная группа встречает в лесу. Они собираются вокруг елки, той самой, вокруг которой Сэм и Дин еще пару часов назад прыгали. Навешивают на нее гирлянду и лампочки, больше ничего нету. Складывают подарки. Кто-то разливает яичный коктейль, особенный, видно, домашний рецепт, потому что после первого же глотка у Дженсена немеет горло и становится так жарко, что он снимает рукавицы и откидывает капюшон пуховика. Джаред носится вокруг, заменяя своих собак, таскает еду из чужих тарелок, получает по рукам, усаживает на плечо Джинни, чтобы она прицепила на елку красный зажим для волос – вместо верхушки. Он хохочет так, что по лесу идет эхо, и Дженсен хохочет вместе с ним, наверно, от яичного коктейля, а, может, просто так.  
Когда наступает Рождество, он звонит домой, поздравляет родителей. Джаред выдирает у него трубку, и это что-то такое совершенно естественное, что Дженсен даже не возмущается. Тем более, что взамен ему всовывают подарок, в цветастой упаковке, с огромным красным бантом.

– Открывай, – говорит Джаред одними губами, а потом кричит в трубку: – Все прекрасно, миссис Эклз, да, конечно, мы тут не мерзнем, тут совсем не холодно.

В упаковке – сценарий фильма. Смешная история про двух друзей, которых одновременно уволили. Они едут на машине через всю страну, ищут новую работу, но находят только проблемы, кучу денег и пару обязательных блондинок. Дженсен знает, потому что точно такой же сценарий лежит у него дома. В шапке написано: «Роли предложить Дженсену Эклзу и Джареду Падалеки». Сценарий, конечно, полное гавно, но Дженсен уже согласился. И, судя по всему, Джаред тоже.


End file.
